Feelings
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Una sola noche juntas y mil maneras de entrelazar nuestros sentimientos. SakuHina [Yuri] One-Shot/Shoujo-ai/LEMON/AU
**Géneros:** Romance/Drama.

 **Autor:** SamMeiTukusama.

 **Pareja:** SakuHina

 **Advertencias:**

― **Universo alternativo.**

― **Yuri** _(Shoujo-ai)_ **sexual e explícito.**

― **Lemon.**

― **Lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo.**

― **Leve Ooc.**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 _ **:*: ~ Feelings ~ :*:**_

.

.

.

 _ **U**_ _na sola noche juntas y mil maneras de entrelazar nuestros sentimientos_

.

.

.

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti son reales, solo necesito que me aceptes y me dejes probarte lo verdaderos que son.**_

.

.

.

 **H** acía poco para el atardecer, en un día fresco y húmedo, sintió como el frío se sentía entre sus dedos, llevándolos cerca de sus labios y calentarlos con su aliento frotándolos entre sí. Alzo su cabeza mirando la casa, dos plantas y de color blanco. Grandes ventanales e iluminado de bellos colores florales alrededor del jardín.

No dudo en sonreír arreglando su mochila de su hombro.

Fue desde hace tiempo que no hacía eso, su padre no parecía comprometido en dejarla y su hermana tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedarse en otro lado.

Lo importante es que estaba ahí.

Comenzó a paso lento, caminando pasando entre el patio, y subiendo los escalones para llegar a la puerta; y antes de tocar, está se abrió. Asombrado dio un paso atrás e inmediatamente, de un solo pestañeo, ya estaba dentro de la casa.

―¡Al fin! ―Una voz exclamo, haciendo que un par de pasos veloces se escucharán por las escaleras―, pensamos que tu padre no te dejaría venir ―Rodeo su brazo, haciendo que su melena rubia tocará apenas su hombro―. Ven… ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

Hinata no supo cómo, pero sus pies parecían no alcanzar el ritmo que llevaba su amiga con sus pies descalzos. Pasaban por varias recamaras, y entre ellas, se detuvieron en una entrando de golpe sorprendiendo a las demás personas que se encontraban ahí. Su rostro se sonrojo de repente.

―¡Estamos todas!

―Ino, no grites ―Temari, con su rostro sereno estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo tranquilamente una revista―. Molestarás a los vecinos.

―¡¿Y qué?! Esto será emocionante.

Ino caminó entre todas, llevándose a Hinata de la mano. Ella solo se sentó a lado de Tenten, que parecía entretenida jugando en su celular, comiendo frituras. Ya no tenía sus caracterizados moños, si no que su cabello castaño caía en su hombro. Miro de lado y solo le sonrió.

―Pensé que nunca vendrías ―dijo.

―F-fue complicado convencerlo ―respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas, mirando el suelo, sin dejar a lado su sonrisa.

―¡Lo importante es que estás aquí! ―Ino llevaba su mochila en su hombro, para después sentarse y comenzar a buscar entre sus cosas―. Vamos Temari, saca tu trasero de ahí.

―Mi trasero está muy cómodo, gracias ―Le sonrió de lado volviendo su vista a la revista.

―Bien, bien, espero que se desaparezca para cuando te levantes ―Reclamo con fastidio haciendo reír a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Hinata sonrió al verlas todas juntas de esa forma, Temari era la mayor de todas, pero parecía divertirle la idea de que Ino le hiciera manicure sabiendo que a ella no le gusta. Al final, tuvo que conformarse con Tenten que, aunque fuera obligada a hacerlo, sabía que no volvería a comer papitas de nuevo en un gran rato.

Era divertido estar con ellas.

Cuando estaban en un parloteo entre todas, la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando la figura de la faltante del grupo. Hinata sabía que llevaba muchas cosas en sus manos, probablemente bocadillos para pasar una buena noche, por esa razón cerraba con la punta de su pie la puerta para darse vuelta. Sus ojos jade se iluminaron para luego soltar un grito:

―¡Casa sola para nosotras!

Gritaron en una, y Temari reía al ver la expresión de excitación de Ino que no se dio cuenta que Tenten rápidamente se comió una papita sin que la viera. Hinata también repartió una risa.

Esa sería una pijamada muy loca y divertida.

.

.

.

Sakura hizo un circulo de almohadas, sentándose en una y siendo rodeada por todas para escuchar su relato, y parecía emocionarle la idea de que toda la casa fuera solo para ellas.

La idea era divertida.

―Muy bien ―comenzó―, mis padres no llegarán hasta mañana, por lo tanto, podemos hacer todo lo que se nos plazca ―Terminó con una sonrisa.

―Con tal de no despertar a ajenos… ¿Verdad Ino?

―Me importan poco los vecinos, es nuestra pijamada, que se vayan a molestar a un lugar donde si los quieran ―dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo menar la cabeza a Temari.

Tenten asintió con una cinta en su boca, pues Ino no parecía tan estúpida, y al segundo intento de robarse un bocadillo, la rubia la vio arruinando su obra maestra.

―¿Qué sucedió exactamente Sakura-san? ―Hinata dejo de mirar a las demás que parecían empezar una pequeña discusión sobre las altas horas de la noche y a qué horas dormir, Sakura solo la miró parpadeando.

―Mi mamá tuvo un caso urgente en el hospital, y mi papá no ha salido aún del trabajo… Al parecer su jefe no quiere dejarlo ir hasta que termine el papeleo.

―E-eso es cruel…

―Díselo a él ―Se encogió de hombros. Sakura se fijó en ella, sorprendiéndose levemente y mirarla a los ojos― ¿Por qué sigues vestida así? ―preguntó―, ¿Y tú pijama?

Hinata miró su ropa y después se sonrojo. Cierto… Desde que Ino la llevo a la habitación de Sakura se había olvidado de cambiarse de ropa. Era normal olvidarse de eso, después de todo, era alguien catalogada así, pero que se lo recuerden le hace sentirse avergonzada.

¡No dormiría así, sería incómodo y vergonzoso!

―E-está en mi mochila ―susurró, jugando con sus dedos haciendo que Sakura la mirara con ternura―. ¿M-me puede decir dónde está el baño?...

Sakura rio para después asentir. Hinata rápidamente llevó su mochila en su hombro llegando hasta la puerta, la chica de ojos jade abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, anunciando que pronto volverían.

El silencio que tenían las dos era común y corriente, y aunque las dos parecían llevarse bien, cada una tenía a la persona a quien confiar. Como Ino y Tenten respectivamente. Solían hablar desde que entraron a preparatoria, y su amistad seguía fortaleciéndose con el paso del tiempo.

Y está era la primera vez que iba a una pijamada.

Estaba emocionada, y Sakura parecía amar esa emoción.

Se detuvo y abrió una puerta, Hinata entró, prendió la luz y toda la habitación se ilumino.

―Bien, te esperaré afuera ―Señalo atrás suyo cerrando la puerta dejándola en soledad.

Ella suspiró comenzando a sacar su ropa.

Empezó deshaciéndose de ligero suéter, para después quitar los botones de su camiseta blanca y retirarla de sus brazos. Una brisa la hizo abrazarse a sí misma y mirar a un lado. Sakura había abierto la puerta y ahora tenía los ojos en par.

Su rostro adquirió un color rojo.

―A-ah ―Miró aún lado―, lo siento, no era mi intención…

―N-no im-importa ―Hinata miro el suelo con pena― ¿Q-qué suce-sucede S-Sakura-san?

La chica mordió sus labios entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta por detrás. Tenía una mirada confundida y avergonzada, con unas mejillas sonrosadas y ojos temblando del miedo. Hinata lentamente se incorporó, aún si quitarse los brazos de su cuerpo.

Parecía bastante nerviosa… Eso la preocupaba.

―¿Sakura-san?

No hubo respuesta, y cada vez más eso perturbaba a la ojiperla. Ella siempre solía darle una sonrisa llena de confort, pero esta vez parecía estar muy decaída. No podía asegurarse de que era hasta que ella misma se lo dijera.

Sakura solía hacer eso para que no se preocuparan.

Esa era la parte más admirable de ella.

Y aun así… Su comportamiento de ahora la perturbaba.

―Hinata ―dijo, con una voz baja, comenzando a acercarse. Hinata inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, aún si saber porque―, ¿Alguna vez… has sentido algo de deseo por alguien? ―Hinata parpadeo confundida sintiendo su rostro arder―… Me refiero a cualquiera…

Su pensamiento era algo raro y normal… Pero para esos momentos, Hinata podría estar en el suelo si es que sufriese un desmayo. Lo que decía era algo coherente, cualquiera puede sentir deseo por alguien, en su situación; ella deseaba estar con Naruto. Probablemente la de ella era estar con Sasuke… ¿Pero a que se debía ese tema?

Quizá ella quería desahogarse con alguien, y como era la única disponible entre las tres que estaban platicando en su habitación, decidió hacerlo.

La entendía, y vaya que lo hacía.

Solo asintió nerviosa, sintiéndose realmente incómoda en esa situación.

―C-creo que si…

Sakura alzó su mirada para verla, y con cortos pasos, se acercó. Hinata podía sentir su corazón a mil por hora, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura… La mirada de su amiga la estaba perturbando demasiado.

―¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor? ―Con algo de nervios, asintió―. Bien…

Sin decir nada, Sakura solo la llevo de la mano y la pego al fregadero rodeando sus manos en su cintura. Hinata no sabía que decir, y aunque quisiese no podía.

Sus labios habían sido raptados.

Había suspirado contra su boca, saboreando lentamente cada espacio, envolviendo su lengua con la suya, enredándolas en un baile candente y sensual. Sus orejas ardían, y su rostro más. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar en cada movimiento de labios, ladeando la cabeza para tener más acceso, y poder así, sentir más de ese delicioso sabor que solo tenía ella.

Sakura era egoísta… Eso lo sabía. Pero Hinata no la culpaba, esa era ella, su ser, su persona; cada parte era llena de envidia, cada parte daba agresividad, dominante, salvaje… Esa era ella.

Y por alguna razón, amaba tenerla así…

Porque también era egoísta… Incluso más egoísta que ella.

Hinata podía sentir muchas cosas, y entre ellas el deseo. El deseo que se tenían entre las dos.

Un deseo que ni siquiera Naruto o Sasuke podrían darles.

―S-Sakura-san…

La había saltado, comenzando a abrazarla dejando un camino húmedo desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, dejando marcas oscuras de pertenencia, cualquier lugar donde se notarán, visibles entre ellas.

Su mano era traviesa, jugaba con sus muslos, subiendo y bajando, trazando un ardor de incontrolable deseo, llevando más allá de sus expectativas de cariños y muestras de amor. Quizá Sakura estaba llevando su propio descontrol para permitir algo de lo que ellas probablemente estén preparadas.

Por eso juntaban sus pechos, erizando sus pezones jugando con ellos en cada momento, devorando sus bocas de manera poco pura, aferrándose y enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos.

Hinata estaba a punto de explotar, y Sakura ya parecía estar segura de deshacerse ese sostén que parecía estorbarle en su camino. No aguanto, jalándola hacia ella, chocando sus cuerpos sintiendo su intimidad cerca, ahogando un pequeño grito de la ojiperla.

Sin embargo…

―Sakura, Hinata ―Una voz llamaba atrás de la puerta, interrumpiendo una labor que ya tenían por comenzada―, ¡Vamos, no las estaré esperando toda la noche, quiero entrar!

Cierto… Estaban en el baño de su casa, en una pijamada, completamente exhibidas ante las demás.

Sakura suspiró separándose de ella, no sin antes agarrarla de la mano.

―Y yo que esperaba más de esto... ―Susurró.

Hinata se sonrojo aún con su cuerpo temblando, imaginándose, ¿Qué pasaría si Ino no hubiese interrumpido el acto que estaba a punto de llevarse? Aún no podía creérselo, estaba emocionalmente impresa en calor, y su parte intima estaba más que húmeda de lo que realmente pensaba.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba, por eso, podía sentir aún los labios de su amiga en su cuello, recorriendo cada espacio que podía darle. Su mano se aferraba a la de ella, como si todo lo que hicieran fuese un sueño o pesadilla.

Sakura solo sonrió, separando la mano de ella con la suya, aun con decepción en sus ojos jade. Parecía estar dispuesta a salirse, y esa era la señal de Hinata para apresurarse en cambiarse de ropa… Por mucho que se sintiera mal en verla así.

Pero dentro de ella sentía algo…

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía ahora?

.

.

.

―Bien ―Ino entró a la habitación, encontrándose a todas arreglando sus lugares, cada una en su propio espacio para dormir―. Esta vez descanso mi espíritu…

―Tardaste mucho ―La rubia se había quitado sus cuatro coletas dejándose el cabello suelto. Ino solo se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó indignada―. ¡Por lo menos no tarde tanto como esas dos!

―O eso piensas…

Hinata y Sakura se detuvieron olvidando lo que estaban haciendo. Evitaban mirarse toda la noche, o eso era lo que la primera quería. No tenía la intención de hablar con eso, ni con Sakura ni con nadie, pues parecía hacerle horrorosa la idea de lo que pensaran de ella.

De por si… Sería espantoso qué pensarán que era homosexual.

Los derechos entre los homosexuales eran válidos y respetados para muchos, para los pocos, siempre tenían la intención de herir e insultar a estos. No es que estaba a favor de eso, pero tampoco en contra, pero pensaba que cada quien tenía su derecho, todos eran humanos por igual, y cada quien podía amar a quien se le plazca.

Nunca había tenido un amigo gay, pero jamás pensó en Sakura como una.

Quizá porque su amor obsesión por Sasuke era reveladora, y este ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, pero lo que admiraba de ella es que no se daba por vencida, algo que con mucha razón quería hacer con Naruto… Mostrarle que estaba interesada.

Pero ahora era diferente… No podía saltársele a la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar en el baño.

Probablemente era un acto de desesperación, cada quien lo tenía, millones de hecho. Hinata aún no entendía por qué, pero esperaba la respuesta de su acto inmediatamente.

Nunca se había sentido tan prendida en un solo toque.

Meneó su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos para nada comprensibles. Debía de centrarse en dormir en aquella pequeña esquina que tenía.

Ino quería dormir en la cama de Sakura, está la mando a volar con una patada rabiosa por invadir su espacio volviendo a sus típicas peleas. Tenten dormía casi roncando con la boca abierta, y Temari quería sacar su celular para grabar la épica escena de la patada.

Quiso sonreír, y dejar atrás todo aquello que la perturbaba.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, casi daban las dos de la madrugada y, aun así, no podía recurrir al sueño. Daba vueltas, de lado y lado, miraba la hora, en cada momento. Su mirada recorría el techo y las paredes rosas, su respiración parecía regularizada, y las corazonadas que sentía se tranquilizaron.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Sus ojos querían cerrarse en momentos, pero su cuerpo no parecía estar seguro si dormir esa misma noche. Podía sentir la respiración de Temari a su lado, y los ronquidos de Tenten que parecía pelear entre sus sueños lanzando patadas y puños que con milagro esquivaba. Ino murmuraba en sueños, aferrándose a la almohada y besándola diciendo el nombre de Sai.

Todas dormían y para ella era una envidia.

No sabía si realmente Sakura estaba dormida, no escuchaba ningún ruido de su cama, ni siquiera su respiración. Quizá si lo esté, pues parecía ser la única con los ojos abiertos esperando recuperar el sueño.

No quería seguir despierta… Cada vez moría por querer cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos, reacomodando su cuerpo mirando al techo. Parecía su cuerpo sentirse menos pesado, y la oscuridad de sus ojos parecía ayudarle, ahora solo faltaba contar ovejas y podía dormir con tranquilidad.

Y cuando parecía sentirse presa de Morfeo, una mano tapo su boca en su intento de gritar.

Abrió los ojos en par mirando hacia la persona que la ataco de repente, y no se esperó para nada ver a su amiga pelirosada escondiendo sus labios con su mano, pidiendo silencio con un dedo cerca de los suyos.

Retiró su mano lentamente, asegurándose de que no gritaría en cualquier momento. Hinata se sentó para mirarla, la oscuridad impedía apreciarla bien, pero aún reconocía esa cabellera rosada en donde sea.

Parpadeo confundida y antes de formular una pregunta, la chica de ojos jade hizo un movimiento de manos levantándose para que la siguiera, ella con duda se quedó quieta, no obstante, se levantó de repente siguiéndola abriendo la puerta y saliendo las dos.

Sakura prendió la luz del pasillo, y suspiro de alivio al salir de la habitación. Hinata seguía mirando el suelo, sintiendo los nervios aflorar toda su piel.

Al parecer quería hablar, pues entre abría sus labios con esa intención, pero decidió sellarlos con fuerza juntando sus cejas y cerrando sus ojos. Soltó un enorme bufido para aliviar su expresión lentamente.

Hinata aún esperaba, con paciencia.

Entonces lo dijo:

―¿Quieres hacerlo?

Se sonrojo de repente, al igual que ella, pero aún con esa determinación en sus ojos.

―Y-yo ―Su voz temblaba―… N-no lo sé…

Sakura asintió lentamente, y después sin previo aviso cogió su mano y se la llevo lejos del pasillo para adentrarse en una habitación. Hinata parecía confundida, y sus nervios parecían estar jugándole una mala broma.

Quería desmayarse en ese momento.

―Esta habitación es de invitados ―dijo encendiendo la luz y apagando la del pasillo―. Es la más alejada de la mía…

Sabía a qué se refería, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias de lo que pasará en ese momento. ¿Qué sucederá después de ello? Sakura probablemente esté jugando con ella, y solo será por una noche… Pero ¿Y qué importaba eso?

―C-crees ―Hinata miró aún lado avergonzada―… ¿C-crees que nos escucharán?

Esa pregunta era una de muchas palabras mágicas. Sakura sonrió acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura y acostándola en la alcoba. Hinata sentía su rostro arder, con un corazón palpitando rápidamente que hasta aseguraba que Sakura lo escuchaba.

―Depende si no gritamos tan fuerte…

Lo que sentía no podía describirse en más de una palabra. Pues, cada una de ellas significaba algo que la dejaba aturdida. Cuando Sakura pegó sus labios a los suyos pudo sentir esa fuente de electricidad recorriendo toda su espalda, encorvándola y abrazando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sabía que disfrutaba eso, pues aquella sensación la proporcionaba nadie más que ella y sus latidos eran la gran prueba de eso.

Cada vez sentía su respiración cayendo, y aunque la soltaba para dejarla respirar, volvía a bañarla con su lengua invadiendo su enorme espacio bocal. Cada vez podía sentir la suya jugando con la de ella, intentado seguirle el ritmo y tratar de incorporarse para que pudiera despojarla de su camisa.

Los besos seguían siendo calientes y lujuriosos, nada puros y llevándolas al pecado más grande su vida. Si Hinata le dijese a su antigua yo lo que estaba pensando, seguro caería desmayada y sin poder creerlo.

Pero eso era más que un sueño… Un sueño que por menos que quisiera, no quería despertar.

Un alarido salió de sus labios, Sakura le había mordido tan fuerte su labio inferior que casi lo hace sangrar, pero eso no le impedía seguir explorando su boca, y seguir con la danza que seguían sus lenguas desde hace tiempo.

Abrió sus piernas y se puso entre ellas, recorriendo con sus manos su vientre y estrujar con fuerza su enorme seno izquierdo. Gimió entre su boca, juntando sus cejas y enterrando sus uñas en los brazos de su compañera.

Sakura, presa del deseo, comenzó a moverse, haciendo un vaivén lento y pausado con intensión de sacar más de un suspiro a su ahora amante, que trataba de mantener su cordura mordiendo su labio y aferrándose en las sábanas de la cama. Se detuvo por un momento, retirando su camisa de tirantes y arrojarla en alguna parte de la habitación, volviendo a capturar los labios de la chica.

Simplemente correspondía a los gestos llenos de cariño que le daba, y mientras más se daba cuenta que Sakura era la que controlaba la situación, se obligaba mentalmente a que ella debería hacer algo para excitarla de la manera en que hacía ella.

Con sus manos temblorosas, su mano recorrió su espalda haciéndola encorvar y soltar un suspiro, la atrajo hacia sí y sus pechos se juntaron con sus pezones duros que parecían notarse detrás de la tela. Abrió más las piernas y con más seguridad, enterró sus manos en sus nalgas, estrujándolas y moviéndolas para que siguiera un movimiento más rápido y placentero.

No dudo en soltar un gemido al aire, alzando sus caderas y casi levantándose para tener un mejor acceso de masturbación.

Casi estaba tan cerca de sentir esa explosión dentro de su cuerpo, no obstante, Sakura se detuvo y la obligo a detenerla. Hinata quería gritar, pero solo miró a los ojos jade de su amiga amante.

―No tan rápido ―dijo, intentando quitarle el sostén a Hinata que le daba espació para que lo hiciera.

El sostén cayó al suelo, y Sakura no tardó ni un segundo en devorar sus senos, chupando y mordisqueando sus pezones con fuerza dejándolos como un simple botón rojo. Ella solo se arqueaba deseosa, al sentir las dos manos de su amiga juntando sus pechos y devorarlos sin parar. Los soltó y comenzó con un camino desde su vientre hasta su parte intima; sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar, y el fresco aire mantenía sus pezones erectos y duros.

Soltó un breve grito, Sakura necesitaba de su atención que no dudo en besar su vagina desde el otro lado de la tela. Se retorció, cambiando de semblante y volviéndose cada vez más rojo. Estaba muy, muy mojada, y su coño necesitaba de la lengua de Sakura.

Le retiró su mini short junto sus bragas, dejando entre ellas una parte mojada y húmeda. Sakura cuando lambio su parte, capturo un sabor delicioso y salado que no dudo en mantener en su boca.

Chupo su clítoris, succionando de ella y sacando su lengua para chuparla con su lengua, haciendo movimientos en coitos. Estiraba sus piernas, arqueaba su espalda y movía la cabeza, sus ojos se ponían en blanco cuando gemía con tal de que solo los oídos de su amante la escucharán. Su ser proclamaba por más, y solo un pensamiento la hacía obtener más de cualquier forma de placer.

―S-Sakura-san…

Cayó en la cama, alzando sus caderas, mirando como su vagina era devorada por la boca de su amante. Está soltó su coño y metió un dedo en su interior, sobresaltándola más. Sakura metió otro, y con esté inició un movimiento con sus caderas como si la estuviera penetrando. No esperó más y volvió a chuparla, aun moviendo sus dedos y masturbándola para que entendiera cuanto deseo le guardaba.

―Ah… Sí…

Su interior se estrujaba, su humedad crecía y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Al final, una explosión ocurrió dentro de su cuerpo, que la hizo tener pequeñas convulsiones que provocaron una expulsión de un grito favorable que esperaba no alarmar.

Sakura sonrió complacida.

La peliazul aún recuperaba su respiración, soltando y agarrando aire con fuerza, que hizo reír a la chica.

―¿Se sintió bien?

―Asombroso…

Era una respuesta automática y placentera que la hizo suspirar, Sakura se acostó de lado capturando los labios de su amiga que la tumbo arriba de ella. Hinata sabía que quería, y estaba segura de que esa sería una buena manera de hacerle saber que también era igual de provocativa que ella.

Ella empezó el beso de forma inocente y lenta, desalojando las últimas prendas que tenía su compañera y levantarla para quitarle el sostén. Ya no era tan tímida como antes pensaba, desde que se dio cuenta que la poseedora quería ser la única, decidió mantener un poco de control en la situación, que la llevo a chocar su palma con la vagina de su amante.

Sakura sonrió entre sus labios sentándose arriba de ella, y deleitándose de la masturbación que le propinaba. Capturo con su boca su seno derecho, introduciendo su dedo medio en su interior, haciendo un coito con este para hacerle saber que estaba aún haciéndose cargo de ella. Se aferró en su melena azul, jalándola para que saque su lengua y apenas tocará su pezón erecto.

Sonrió divertida.

―Vamos… Atrápala.

Hinata se sentía muy usada con esa frase.

La tumbo en la cama cogiéndola de las muñecas que la chica no dudo en sacar una sonrisa por su falsa manera de ser dominante, para Sakura era divertido, pero para Hinata no.

―Alza mis piernas…

Hinata con algo de indignación lo hizo, alzándolas al aire para que Sakura las agarrara y dejase una gran parte de su coño descubierta. Con algo de duda, saco su lengua y chupo sus labios exteriores, y la adentró hasta los interiores capturando en el proceso su clítoris. Sakura gimió, teniendo un toque eléctrico por cada succión que daba.

Esta vez la tenía atrapada.

―Bien… buena chica.

Su lengua simulaba envestidas desde su interior, jugueteando con sus muslos rasguñarle sus piernas para mejor excitación. Sakura sonreía y reía, moviéndose para que está siguiera con su trabajo. Después de un momento, Sakura sentía su interior arder, como si un volcán estaría a punto de explotar. Cogió la cabeza de Hinata para acercarla más y mover sus propias caderas.

―Ah… si ―exclamo―, así, más rápido ―Con la cabeza azulina quieta, movía sus caderas para que su coño tocase la lengua de su amante―… ¡Dios!

La soltó, y cerro sus piernas de repente dejando atrapada su cabeza, moviéndose con sus convulsiones y ojos en blanco. Hinata seguía con su tarea, pero Sakura parecía volverse loca para alejarla y sentir el orgasmo más grande de su vida.

Soltó un gruñido con fuerza cayendo a la cama exhausta.

Hinata aún si sentirse satisfecha, volvió abrirla de las piernas hasta extenderlas hasta la cabeza de la chica. Con convicción y determinación, se montó sobre ella. Sakura rio entusiasmada.

Sabía lo que pasaría.

El vaivén fue lento, pero gracias al gran acceso que tenían sus sexos podía sentir un gran toque de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sakura comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, cogiendo con fuerza su cadera e incitándola a moverse más rápido, enterrando sus uñas y mordiendo su labio para no soltar un grito tan fuerte hasta su habitación. Parecía disfrutarlo, y Hinata por primera vez se había sentido tan dominante y salvaje como nunca pensó estar.

Cogió sus tobillos, impulsándose y moviendo más fuerte las caderas, Sakura no aguantaba, gemía sin pudor.

―¡Vamos, si! ―Su mano se posó en su nalga, palmeándola y dejando una mancha roja por el golpe, aun moviendo con fuerza sus caderas―, ¡Dios, así!

Grito al llegar al cielo, tratando desesperadamente de abrazar a la ojiperla que se inclinó para tocar sus labios, sus manos estaban en cada lado de su cabeza, aun sin dejar de moverse y esperando llegar al orgasmo. No tardó mucho, retorciendo su espalda y cayendo con fuerza arriba de ella.

El sudor se mezclaba entre sus cuerpos, pero aun por la falta de aire, Sakura la tumbó a un lado y le abrió las piernas y metiéndose en ellas. Estaba desesperada por más de ese toque, y movía las caderas con desesperación por volverlo a sentir. Hinata enterró sus uñas en sus nalgas, gimiendo en su oído y soltando pequeños gritos para silenciarlos mordiendo su hombro.

Era la mejor experiencia que tenía en su vida.

Fueron solo unas embestidas más para que llegaran al orgasmo, y en solo un segundo, Sakura había caído en su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados y adoloridos, aun con aquella capa de sudor y esas ganas de sentirse una cerca de la otra.

Hinata miró el techo y Sakura la ventana… ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Qué horas eran? No lo sabían, pero eso menos importaba. Y cuando Sakura se acercó para besarla de nuevo, pudo entender todo el significado de esto.

.

.

.

El sol salió, alumbrando con sus rayos las ventanas y despertándola de un placentero sueño. Hinata parpadeo confundida localizando el lugar donde estaban. Miro la hora, 7:00 am, sintió su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, como si estuviese haciendo ejerció por grandes horas, y sus huesos dolieran como el diablo.

El aire se sentía fresco, y se acurruco más a las sábanas dándose vuelta cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, la respiración de alguien más la hizo abrirlos en par y casi caerse de la cama.

Sakura estaba dormida a su lado, con sus dos manos soportando su cabeza, y sin más… desnuda.

Entonces se sonrojo…

¡Lo habían hecho!

―¿Q-qué hice? ―susurró con vergüenza y culpa, escondiendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas―. Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

―Hinata ―El llamado de su amiga la hizo enfocar sus ojos en ella, como si fuera un llamado de auxilio y necesitaba de su gran ayuda―, ¿Ya es de día?

Trago grueso.

―S-si ―Miró aún lado sonrojándose de repente. A Sakura le importaba poco taparse, sus senos estaban descubiertos, y Hinata se daba cuenta de que estos eran rosados y medianos.

La pelirosada se acercó a ella cogiéndola de las mejillas, besándolas con delicadeza y llegando a sus labios tocándolos con ternura. Hinata dudaba en corresponder, pero al final, esta se dejó envolver en los mimos que le daba.

―Sabes ―empezó, soltándola y recostándola lentamente―… Lo que hicimos fue verdadero; para mí lo fue, ¿Para ti?

Hinata miró aún lado con tensión en el ambiente. Nunca pensó de esa forma, y sabía que Sakura tampoco hasta estos momentos, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón aún estaba con otro, y estaba segura que el de ella también.

Solo hacía falta recordarle…

―P-pero ―La miró a los ojos―, ¿Qué pasará con nuestros sentimientos? Sasuke… Naruto… ¿Qué hay de ellos?

―Estoy cansada de rogarle a alguien que no me quiere ―respondió con seriedad―, y ya estoy preparada para lo que quiero.

Se sonrojo de nuevo, sintiendo sus orejas arder y su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

―N-nuestros sentimientos…

―Ya los confirmamos con esto… Por lo menos, es lo que yo sentí.

Tenía razón, había muchos sentimientos entremezclados entre las dos.

La confusión que tenía, aceptar o no su oferta. Cuando realmente no sabía lo que quería, pero que ya fue real lo que sentía cuando estaban así.

De desamparo… Sakura estaba desesperada, vulnerable… Quería mostrarle lo que sentía, y ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

El interés parecía estar completamente confirmado entre las dos. Junto con la lujuria y el deseo que parecían reclamarse entre sus cuerpos, con un estado de pertenencia genuino y pecaminoso.

Pero aquel último beso lo exigió todo, la hizo entender que todo eso no era solo un acto de desesperación, era…

 _Amor_.

―Y-yo quiero ―dijo al fin, mirándola fijamente, aun con sus mejillas bañadas en carmín, entrelazando sus brazos en su espalda, acercándola lentamente, tocando apenas sus labios―, yo quiero intentarlo…

―Yo también quiero Hinata ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Un beso en los labios lo calmó todo, masajeándolos en un movimiento lento e inocente, con ternura y delicadeza. Quería que durase así siempre, y vaya que lo quería, pero faltaba poco para que las demás se levantarán, y entre ellas sea descubierto antes de lo que querían.

Porque para ellas no era un juego, era serio, y si eso significaba que tenían que alejarse y olvidar a los demás, no les importaba. Sakura estaba convencida, aún faltaba convencer del todo a su ahora amante con el derecho de la palabra.

No era tan tarde para un segundo round, Sakura estaba preparada y Hinata abría las piernas para recibirla, no obstante, se levantaron de repente, con el pensamiento de que los padres de la primera pronto llegarían.

Mientras se vestían de nuevo, Sakura le había dado unas toallas saliendo de la habitación señalando el baño con una sonrisa decepcionada. Y, cuando llegaron al pasillo casi bajando las escaleras, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose las capto.

Ino tenía una mano en su ojo tallándolo lentamente, Temari bostezaba y Tenten se limpiaba la saliva de la comisura de su labio. Sonrieron al verlas, sin ninguna sospecha de lo que paso en la madrugada, en aquel golpe de deseo que tenían y gritos ahogados en esa habitación sin parar.

Entonces Sakura les sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado.

―Buenos días.

Ya era de día, con nuevos sentimientos encontrados, y con un nuevo comienzo para ellas. Porque lo que sentían… Nadie se los podía arrebatar.

 **:*:~Fin~:*:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡¿Qué tal ternuras?! Este es mi primer One-Shot SakuHina que les comparto, así es, también soy fan de esta pareja :3

El final me salió muy meloso, y espero que el Lemon les guste, soy mala haciendo esto, y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, sorry :'v

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. No duden en dar click izquierdo al botón de "Fav/Follow" y ponerlo en favoritos, tampoco olviden dejar su Reviews, eso me ayudaría muchísimo :3

¡Únanse al lado oscuro, tenemos galletitas, Nutella, Hentai, Yuri, chiles habaneros, gomitas y entre otras cosas!

¡Nos vemos!

¡Bye-Bye~!

Att.

SamMeiTukusama

 _ **24/04/2016**_


End file.
